


Girl in the Woods

by tiniper



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniper/pseuds/tiniper
Summary: We follow her stream of conscious thoughts as Sosie, a useless, anxious, all over the place, animal loving lesbian chases a big dog into the woods and meets Leah instead.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Girl in the Woods

Oh, the shock. The embarrassing, embarrassing, shock. Nobody was supposed to find her out here, probably illegally trespassing all over the place, as she searched around for the dog she’d seen bolt across the street and into these woods. Fortunately it wasn’t a big ass, scary, dude with a gun whom she would have no real defense against if he revealed any unsavory or murderous intentions. A fighter, she was not. Unfortunately, it was girl. Woman, lady-woman, girl. Holy god. She may even have fewer defenses in this situation. And her mouth was hanging open. So cute, she thought sarcastically of herself.

Sosie managed to force her mouth to snap shut. Her eyes, however, refused to return to a standard kind of open and remained very reminisce of deer-in-headlights. She could feel the look on her face, the please-don’t-call-the-police and the I’m-guilty-of-something, even though she genuinely felt like this wasn’t a scenario that ought to merit either. Possibly she forgot to take her anxiety medicine today. It felt like she might be overthinking this. She wasn’t even that far past the very-oh-so-very well posted “No Trespassing” sign. Oh jeeze… she whimpered deep her soul, she was a dumbass. She needed to stop. Thinking. Staring. Freezing. 

Smile, say something, she reminded herself. She could be charming, talk herself right out of this problem. Was it a problem yet? Her mouth fell open and failed to form words. Again. A lie, she would lie! That would be good. Lie and go back to still idling car (only terrible people idled their cars for so long, she reprimanded herself, way to kill the trees...) and go home. “I. Am… looking for… a. Dog?” which was definitely not a lie, or smooth, or convincing in spite of its truth. Lying is hard. So is the truth. 

“A dog?” the girl, woman, wow, asked. She looked pretty darn stunned at finding someone out here herself. Maybe they were both trespassers? Both horrible people who ignored signs? Maybe? 

“Yes, a big one, did you see it? Do you know it? It it yours?” Sosie nodded excitedly, finally feeling like herself and not the moron that surprise had reduced herself to. If the dog belonged here then she could rest easy tonight and not feel like a bystander-dog-abandoner. She had opinions about letting dogs go unleashed where they could get hurt, and she’d of had a helluva lot to say if she gotten anywhere near actually hitting it because she would become a peoplemurder if anyone made her a doggykiller, accident or not, but nobody got hit and she could let it go this once since she was being a kind-of-criminal at the moment. 

Please be your dog, Sosie hoped loudly in her head out to the universe. Pleasepleaseplease! 

“There was no dog,” was the answer she received. 

Which was not what she had politely asked for. What? “What?” she needed clarification because something had ran across the street and she was 50 feet into the woods following it to take it safely home. 

“No dog, must have been a wild animal,” she answered, she also seemed mostly recovered from the surprise. She just looked a little awed if anything. 

“I’m sorry, a wild animal? Did my dumbass self just follow a bear into the woods?” which is a horrifying idea on a lot of levels. Sosie believed in fully respecting wildlife and respect included not traipsing after it as it went about it wildlife business. Especially if it could eat her. 

“Could have been,” the girl agreed said with wide eyes, nodding emphatically, like the thought had really just occurred to her, “you should get back to your car, I’ll walk you,” she offered heading toward her and the street behind.

This was fine. Friendly stuff even. “Sure, okay, thanks, safety in numbers, I get it,” Sosie bounced to fall into step. Wow, tall. And barefoot? “Are you okay?” she asked, the girl was only wearing a sundress. Just a sundress, as far as she could tell in the dark. '

Her companion blinked, looking confused, “I’m Leah,” she announced, “I’m great. How are you?” she asked.

Leah. Sosie nodded, sure that she'd never be able to forget it. Or her. Leah, her name is Leah. Cool. She grinned. Nice. Then remembered she'd been asked a question. “Comfortable, I’m wearing shoes and a jacket, Are you?” she asked, and was that mean sounding? She was just concerned. "Comfortable, that is..." 

“Oh, yeah, I run really warm, it’s a genetic thing,” Leah tugged at her dress and crunched up her face, “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Sosie,” she answered as they stepped out of the woods right at her car. Turning around she leaned against the passenger door and considered what to do. “Can I drive you home?” she asked which probably sounded like a serial killer move but she absolutely could not leave Leah out in the middle of nowhere with a bear lurking around. 

“Yes,” She answered quickly, as though Sosie was going to snatch the offer right back. As if. This was a pretty girl who liked walking around in the woods and not calling her out on her stupidity or criminal activity. And she was looking at Sosie like she might think Sosie was not just a weirdo but maybe a little interesting and intriguing in her own right. Maybe, if the stars were aligning correctly. 

Stepping forward she pulled open the door and bowed playfully to allow Leah to step past and get in. As soon as she shut the door she shot around and flung herself into the driver’s seat. “Where to?” Sosie asked.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all I got!
> 
> I really wanted to turn keep running with this but I just can't. I had so many dreams for it but it's just been sitting in my drafts for years at this point. Then, finally, I realized that if i just post it as a little ficlet meet-cute thing I can move on and stop fussing with it.
> 
> Also, does Sosie have Stiles Stilinski vibes? Was I channeling the most chaotic version of him (and me combined) when i wrote this? I don't know, let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
